Captured? Maybe Not
by XMinatoXKyuubiX
Summary: One-shot Danny/Vlad In the future Daniel Phantom had Vlad Masters right where he wants him. But what exactly is he gonna do? Read and find out. Slightly OCDanny, OCVlad. Sorry if my summary sucks!


**Hey everyone! I really hope you like this DarkAngel048. I'm not very good and sex scenes and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

"talk"

"_thought"_

Dark green eyes roamed over the figure tied securely to the king size bed, the only piece of furniture in the room. The bed was covered in dark blue sheets, a stark contrast to the figures creamy skin and silver hair. The figure, a man, stepped over to the side of the bed. The man, illuminated by an unseen light_,_ was tall and very muscled. His own silver hair was cut short and spiked.

He was wearing a silver spandex suit. The legs of the suit were black with silver boots and black gloves. On the front of his chest was a silver **D** surrounded by a black V-shape. One gloved hand reached out brushing fingers against a smooth cheek.

"I finally have you," Daniel murmured, his eyes moved over the others exposed figure once again, glinting possessively, "Vlad."

Vlad stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

"What happened?" Vlad whispered, his head was pounding making it hard to think. Trying to sit up he found that his arms were bound above his head and he was laying on a comfortable bed, naked as the day he was born.

Panic started to creep up on him, "Wha. . ?"

"It's about time you woke up." the familiar voice caused Vlad to panic even more. He turned his head and saw Daniel, a smirk on his lips. Unconsciously, Vlad swallowed. He would never admit it but he found himself attracted to the evil Daniel Phantom. It had started a while ago, when Daniel ripped his ghost from him. He had later discovered that the longer life he received from his ghost half didn't go away, so he only looked to be about 50 years old.

None of that really mattered though; Vlad knew his feelings would never be returned.

Daniel stood silently, watching as emotion after emotion filtered across Vlad's face. It was quite amusing, seeing the man's expressions change so rapidly. But his patience quickly disappeared. Daniel climbed onto the bed, pulling Vlad from his thoughts.

"W-What are you doing?" Vlad asked, silently cursing his stutter. Daniel's smirk widened a predatory gleam in his eyes as he crawled over the other, till his face was directly above Vlad's.

"You're a smart man, Vlad, figure it out." Daniel whispered his voice suddenly deeper than before. Then he descended.

Vlad's breath hitched as lips against his in a demanding kiss. He lay completely still, to shocked to do much else. Daniel didn't seem to be deterred by this. He deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against Vlad's lips before prying them open. Vlad gasped, his eyes widening and a blush quickly covered his face. Daniel was surprised when he felt Vlad press back. Their tongues touched, a battle for dominance that Daniel quickly one. Vlad moaned into the other's mouth. Then Daniel pulled back. Ghosts didn't really need to breathe but humans did. He looked down at Vlad, pleased to see the flush across his face and slightly dazed look.

"Did you like that?" Daniel whispered, leaning down to lick the shell of the older man's ear. Vlad shuddered.

Daniel attacked Vlad's neck nipping and licking every inch of skin. Vlad moaned tilting his head to the side to give him more access. Daniel then turned to his nipples, taking one between his thumb and forefinger and swirling it around. Vlad arched up, groaning.

Daniel grinned, loving how responsive his captive was. He turned his attention to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Vlad panted, his face was flushed and sweaty from what his crush was doing to him, and the real fun hadn't even begun yet. The evil ghost above him had similar thoughts. He grabbed Vlad's half erect penis, after taking off his gloves, and began to stoke it to full hardness. Vlad gasped and groaned at the sensation his hips bucking up into his hand.

Daniel chuckled, "someone's eager." Vlad blushed darkly, squirming slightly. Daniel took his cock between his lips, nearly gagging when Vlad bucked up. He held Vlad's hips down easily and began to suck, bobbing his head up and down. Vlad quickly became a writhing mess under the ministrations.

"D-Daniel . I c-can't take. . . much more!" Vlad gasped. His hands were gripping the headboard tightly. Heat was welling in his gut. "Daniel I . . . I can't!" Vlad cried out, his seed shooting into Daniel's waiting mouth. The ghost swallowed all of it before sitting up, grinning.

Vlad was panting, his head thrown back, his silver hair was sticking to the side of his face from sweat.

"_Delicious_" Daniel purred. Vlad blushed and turned his head to the side. Daniel smirked, thinking about how cute that blush made him look.

"_wait cute!_" Daniel paused, since when did he think things were _cute_. He was supposed to be evil for crying out loud. But, Vlad did look really hot spread out on his bed, naked. Grinning anew, Daniel quickly got off the bed and took the rest of his clothes off before returning to his place over Vlad. The man's blush darkened when his eyes fell on Daniel's body. Tracing every muscle and curve. Vlad wanted to touch him, to trace his fingers over those muscles, but the handcuffs stopped him.

Daniel seemed to have noticed this because he untied his hands. Vlad looked up at him in astonishment. Daniel stared silently back before leaning down, pressing a chastise kiss against Vlad's lips. Vlad moaned, his hands running over Daniel's chest before entangling in his hair. Daniel ran one hand down Vlad's body and over his ass. He gently probed his ass cheek and pushed one finger in. Vlad squirmed at the intrusion, but the lips on his quickly distracted him even as the second finger was pushed in.

Daniel slowly began to stretch Vlad's entrance pushing his fingers in and out, searching for something.

"Ahh!"

_"found it_" Daniel thought. Vlad arched up gasping as pleasure ripped through his body. Daniel slipped the third finger in and began to pound them on that bundle of nerves mercilessly. Vlad cried out each time, but suddenly all the pleasure stopped. Vlad whimpered at the loss, but fell silent when Daniel slipped his knees over his shoulders. Daniel took his neglected cock and stroked it a few times before positioning it at Vlad's entrance and in one swift move pushed all the way in.

Vlad cried out in both pain and pleasure at the intrusion as Daniel had stabbed his prostate head on.

_"f-faster!"_ Vlad gasped, gripping the ghost's shoulder so hard his knuckles were white. Daniel obliged readily. His thrusts were swift and accurate. Vlad came again quickly with Daniel following not far behind.

The two lay together on the bed, exhausted. Vlad could feel his eyes drooping, and so, ignoring the pain in his ass, turned on his side and curled up to his once nemesis, laying his head on his chest. Daniel stiffened slightly at the unexpected move. He looked at his . . . conquest? What was Vlad to him now? A lover? Well he could think about that later.

Vlad had fallen asleep immediately so Daniel saw no harm (to his evil image of course) in wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He pulled and blankets over them both before letting sleep claim him.

**Yeah, it's done. I know the lemon scenes are short but give me a break this is my first time doing it!**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**:)**


End file.
